This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Electrically powered components may include at least one terminal assembly for electrically coupling the component to an external source of electrical power. A plug assembly may engage the terminal assembly to electrically couple a plurality of wires communicating with the source of electrical power to the terminal assembly to selectively supply the component with electrical power.